


Romeo and Snow White

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dark, Dramatic, Established Relationship, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Within the Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: A little after the Yorknew Arc, Kurapika has a serious chat with Killua. Though the younger boy has chosen to live a life of fun adventures with Gon, what of the assassin training? Killua says he doesn't need it anymore, but he does wonder if dropping it has made him weaker. In the middle of the night, the ex-assassin plans to check if Kurapika was right to be worried or not. NSFW.





	Romeo and Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Fall here! This work has been in limbo for over a year, but I finally got the first chapter finished. It is a story that has a seemingly simple premise, but it was super difficult for me to capture exactly what I wanted. Please enjoy a darker-toned dramatic KilluGon fanfic. 
> 
> If you can't stomach mild body horror, please turn back now.

 

It was quite quiet above Yorknew City. Killua had opened the window to allow the peaceful night breeze into the hotel room he was sharing with Gon. Perched upon the sill, he clutched at the small glass bottle that had grown warm in his fist. Peering up at the moon, where it was calmly hanging in the sky to illuminate the world below, the white-haired boy remembered what Kurapika had told him during lunch…

 

_“For real?!” Killua asked excitedly, slamming his cup of orange juice down on the table._

_“Shhhh, not so loud. This is a family restaurant.”_

_“Ah, my bad.”_

_“As I was saying, there was one with long hair who called himself Silva, and an elderly man named Zeno. Very intimid-”_

_“So they called in my old man and Grandpa, huh? Those Spiders of yours are really something to warrant the 10 Dons hiring_ both _of them.”_

_“Yes,” Kurapika agreed with a sigh, stirring his tea in order not to get agitated at being stopped mid-sentence, “and the two definitely looked like very powerful men.”_

_“Yeah! Even though Grandpa is small and old, he can still kill my old man in an instant if he uses his full power.” With a prideful smile, Killua threw an example punch into the empty air next to him._

_As he put his spoon down onto the saucer, Kurapika grabbed the younger boy’s attention with a serious expression. “This may be a bit presumptuous of me,” the Kurta clansman started, “but do you think you could ever beat them in a fight?”_

_“Like, until someone surrenders or to the death?”_

_“Though your family is made up of assassins, I would assume it would be a show of strength.”_

_“Um,” Killua gazed up at the ceiling lights as he contemplated such a scenario, “Right now, I don’t think I could win. They’re so much bigger and stronger than I am, with a lot more experience too.” He put a finger on his chin and scrunched his blue eyes closed. “Buuuut, maybe in about ten years or so, I could win if they slipped up during the fight. They’ve always told me that I have the talent and skill to become the next head of the family someday.”_

_“And do you want to be?”_

_“Nah…” the ex-assassin shrugged, picking up his orange juice and grabbing the straw between his fingers. As he took a sip, Killua glanced diagonally over towards the other table where Gon and Leorio were currently laughing about something on the menu. His facial features softened as his eyes rested upon the boy in green, and, before he knew it, the younger was smiling to himself. “After all, I want to be a Hunter and travel the world with Gon.”_

_“Of course,” Kurapika concurred, but his furrowed brow and frown seemed to hold some concern as well. The atmosphere started to tense as the blonde’s hand tightened around the handle of his teacup. “So…  you have been training to be a Hunter these past few months?”_

_“Yeah, at Heaven’s Arena,” Killua replied, head snapping back to focus on the older teen. He was apprehensive as to why Kurapika had become so interrogative._

_“And what of your assassin training?”_

_“I don’t need that anymore.”_

_“Not at all?”_

_“I don’t want to be an assassin, so no…” The white-haired boy tried not to leap out of his seat in order to get away from the stare the last member of the Kurta Clan bore into him._

_“That is where you are mistaken, Killua. I know that you will be a powerful Hunter. I know that you have been growing stronger by staying by Gon’s side, especially now that you know of nen. But, the boy I saw when we first met was exponentially more dangerous than the one I see in front of me now.”_

_Killua made a noise of disgust and broke the gaze. He felt upset and uncomfortable after listening to such words from his friend. He didn’t want to hear them. But, his head was confirming those statements as truth. “Well being dangerous doesn’t mean I was stronger.”_

_“That boy had no hesitation to kill. With all that intense assassin training -”_

_“I-I never wanted to be an assassin,” the younger boy grumbled, cutting Kurapika off before the words could dig deeper. Shutting his eyes defensively, Killua felt the need to justify his new way of life. “All that training was forced onto me. The stuff I’m doing now is for me. For once in my life, I’m getting to choose what I’m training to be and how I do it.”_

_“But you have been going at Gon’s pace, am I right?”_

_“So? What of it? We still train hard every day.”_

_“You have been, not relaxing, but slacking off, if I can be blunt. Given how you were raised, I am sure you could handle ten times as much training at ten times the level of difficulty if you were made to do so. Well?”_

_Killua’s electric blue eyes shot open and aura started to seep from his pores in a misplaced rage. He knew it was too easy to pin blame on the person in front of him identifying his weaknesses, yet…_

_“_ SHUT UP! _”_

_With this shout, the glass within his grasp shattered when his assassin claws came out. As ice and cup shards clinked onto the table, the restaurant became quiet. Heads turned to look in the direction of the outburst and Killua tried to make himself smaller. He clenched his teeth and lowered his head, knowing he had humiliated himself. Gon and Leorio peered over at the other table with confused concern, but the ex-assassin was too ashamed to pretend to reassure them that everything was fine. Everything wasn’t fine._

_His face shrouded in shadow, Killua stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets. As he started scooting out of the booth, he could feel Kurapika’s gaze still upon him._

_“After fighting with the Phantom Troupe, I am just warning you.”_

_“I get it. Sorry for snapping at you.”_

_“Killua, I am not fini-”_

_“But I’m done here.”_

_“Killua?”_

_“Gon. I’ll be out for a while. I’ll meet you at the hotel later tonight for dinner.”_

_“O-okay.”_

_“Ossan, you pay for my drink. And the cup.”_

_“Huh? Hey, you brat!”_

_With that, the youngest of the group had stalked out of the building, a tornado of frustration whirling around inside his head. The fact that the blonde had laid bare the truth that he had been trying to conceal made the preteen angry at himself. He had been having a great time making new and fun memories with Gon. Yet the past was always nipping at his heels and telling him not to forget - not to forget his assassin roots._

 

“Dammit,” Killua murmured under his breath as he brought himself back to the present. He tightened his grip on the bottle he had desired. It was a Zoldyck Family special: Poison Cocktail. A tonic of different poisons of varying strengths, Milluki had seemed quite eager to send one as soon as he heard his little brother request it over the phone. The fat pig probably had a few varieties of them laying around in that torture chamber of his anyway, so it wasn’t long before the carrier bird had come and gone.

Earlier that night, Killua had been able to enjoy a relaxing dinner with Gon as if everything were normal. But, the ex-assassin’s focus had not been on his food or the best friend in front of him. The deadly potion in his pocket was all he could think about as they chatted about little nothings over their meal, took a bath together, and watched the hotel television until it was time to sleep. Killua didn’t think Gon had noticed anything odd about his behavior, so the night went its usual course.

Currently twelve-thirty in the morning, the black-haired preteen was fast asleep on the queen-sized hotel bed they were sharing. Killua had taken a lighter snooze for two hours before waking back up. Now was the perfect time to do this. Exhaling nervously, the younger boy brought himself into a state of focus. He heightened his senses and pushed away all pesky thoughts and feelings from his mind. Within moments, his eyes became blue disks that saw nothing. It had been a while since he had flipped his assassin switch. He had been hoping it wouldn’t have felt so natural, but undeniably it was ingrained into his being.

First, the white-haired boy checked the wind direction with a finger. A light breeze was blowing into the room, but it wasn’t strong enough to be a problem. Just to be on the safe side though, Killua wanted to get past the first stage of the bottle quickly. His heart rate speeding up with anticipation, he readied himself for the initial phase.

With a flick of a clawed finger, the bottle’s cap flew up into the air, soaring silently into the room behind him. Immediately, an ominous blue gas began to rise from the opening. Before it could be caught by the wind, Killua put the vial in position. His muscle memory proved useful for shoving it safely into his left nostril. Without a second thought, he sniffed as hard as he could. This was in order to get rid of the poisonous vapors that wafted from the surface of the Poison Cocktail. The cap landed on the carpet with a bounce before rolling to a stop in front of the bathroom door.

Instantly, his assassin-mode was shattered. Killua’s eyes reverted to their normal state as a wave of shock and horror washed over him. He gasped for breath as his head reeled and his pupils dilated at a dizzying rate. With his vision compromised, his free hand desperately searched for the window frame while he retched the contents of his stomach off the ledge and onto the silent street far below. He managed to sink his claws into the wood ledge, but the action caused another wave of torment to begin.

Killua felt both his nostrils start dripping something wet. He quickly pulled the bottle out of his nose and let blood add crimson splatters to the vomit that continued to exit his body. One of the poisons kicked in late, causing the boy’s limbs to become rigid as every joint in his body began to feel like it was burning. Stinging tears waterfalled from his eyes as his toes curled. The amount of agony made him wish he could scream until he woke up the whole hotel. Breathing was difficult, he couldn’t see straight, and his body was on the verge of passing out. Just the vapors could cause this?

For about half an hour, he stayed frozen in that painful position, focusing on keeping conscious. He was terrified that if he loosened his grip on the frame, there was no way to save himself from tumbling out the twenty-story window. The view from this height was nice, but the fall would not be. It felt like an eternity before the effects of the toxic gas began to subside, leaving Killua an absolute mess. As his senses came back to him slowly, the ex-assassin was able to process a broken thought. _I didn’t realize… it would be this bad… after not doing it… for a few months…_

Once his limbs decided to try functioning again, Killua immediately set the bottle on the hotel table within his reach, taking care that the vial would stand stable by itself. Finally, he was allowed to retreat back into the safety of the hotel room. He threw himself onto the floor as gracefully as a suffocating fish. The thump he made on the carpet wasn’t too loud, but the three-foot drop made him feel as if he had smashed into a concrete surface while being made of glass. He curled up into the fetal position for about ten minutes, mentally and physically sobbing as the torture continued.

Kurapika had been right. Though the white-haired boy been training with Gon, Killua had stopped the horrid assassin training from his childhood. He hadn’t thought much of it, believing such practices were too much work for a career path he didn’t want. After just a few months, he could no longer handle the simplest of Poison Cocktails. It shook the preteen’s pride and made him resent his upbringing even more.

Slowly, Killua army crawled his way towards the bathroom, dry heaving or coughing softly every few movements. In his head, all he could think about was proving to himself that he was still strong. He had survived the vapors of the Poison Cocktail. After a shower, he would drink the liquid. He could do it. There was no way he wasn’t going to do it. He swore upon his life that it was gonna happen. Gritting his teeth, he swiped the bottle cap out of the way and pushed the bathroom door open. The creaking noise rang loudly in his ears as the cap rolled to the foot of the hotel bed where Gon continued to sleep peacefully.

It took another ten minutes for Killua to strip his puke and blood-stained clothes away in order to sit in the bathtub. After easily ripping off his tank top with his claws, he was terrified to find what struggles his bottom half had to offer. As soon as he started to pull down his shorts, something blocked the action. In the fuzzy darkness, he couldn’t see it, but he realized that his crotch was burning with misplaced passion. Had there been an aphrodisiac in the Poison Cocktail? Was it the thrill of feeling like he was on the brink of death? Either way, he was ashamed that his manhood was at attention in this terrible situation. He opted to quickly shred through his shorts and boxers as well.

Because he couldn’t manage to stand, Killua skillfully knocked down the showerhead from its holder by throwing a hotel shampoo bottle at it. He leaned out of the way when both came falling down, flinching at the loud crash as the soap broke open and started spilling into the tub. The showerhead dangled on its cord within reach of the boy, so he grabbed it before it could bang against the wall. Turning on the water, the boy held the showerhead away from himself while it was icy cold. But, since he was sitting on the drain, he didn’t actually manage to avoid it. Eventually, the life liquid became warm. It felt good after such a horrendous episode, but Killua’s body was still sensitive to the water pressure. For a while, it stung like small needles on his skin before dulling to a roughness similar to an adult foxbear’s fur. He sprayed himself, gently rubbing at his face and chest until he was pretty sure he was clean enough.

As his shower came to an end, Killua was able to look up and around the darkness. He turned off the water with a shaky hand while running the other through his wet hair. After locating the hotel towels with his eyes, he surmised that he had probably recovered enough to stand and walk over to grab one. He ended up correct on this assumption but had to sit on the toilet seat once the towel was retrieved. Drying himself off to the best of his ability, the preteen wrapped the white cloth around his waist and considered his next move.

 _I’m gonna drink the Poison Cocktail_ , he told himself, taking a deep breath, _but after the vapors hit me that hard, I doubt I can drink it straight_. Killua’s mind wasn’t totally clear yet, but he was able to get himself out of the bathroom, grab some Jenni, and stumble out of the room. He staggered down the dimly lit hallway half-naked until he reached the vending machine he had vaguely remembered seeing earlier that day.

Leaning against the cold drink dispenser, the boy lethargically pushed his money into the coin slot one by one, hoping he had brought enough. The metallic clink didn’t ring in his ears, but the light illuminating the different cans available gave his head another reason to continue having a migraine. Scanning the options with as little effort as possible, he pressed on the picture of the green can. He sighed in relief as the beverage dropped down into the slot. The buttons continued to blink, so he smacked the picture of the orange can as well. _For Gon in the morning, if he wants it_ , Killua reasoned, shutting his eyes to take a short break. After a few minutes, he leaned down to take a drink in each hand.

While he was trudging away from the machine, his towel loosened due to the weight of the water it held. A few doors away from their room, Killua’s foot came down on the corner of cloth which had started to drag on the ground anyway. He didn’t trip but felt a searing pain in his nether region as the towel was ripped to the floor. It was about two in the morning now, so no one was likely to walk out and see him in his birthday suit the last ten steps. Luckily, he was half correct.

As he got back to the room, Killua noticed he had left their door wide open. _Oops_. Dingy lamplight flooded onto the gray carpet and illuminated part of the bed where Gon lay, devoid of sheets. Killua put the orange can on the bedside table before quickly closing the door with a foot. It seemed like the glow hadn’t made the dark-haired boy wake up from his odd sleeping position. But had Gon ever slept like that before?

The ex-assassin took his green soda across the room to where the Poison Cocktail awaited him on the hotel table. With a sharpened claw, he sliced off the top part of the can, silently setting it down next to the glass bottle. He gulped down three swigs of the fizzy drink in his hand to make room for the poison. The sugary soda was cold on the way down his throat but helped quench a thirst he hadn’t been aware of. Staring at the Poison Cocktail, Killua’s heart beat rapidly in dreaded anticipation of danger. If this small vial were a person, perhaps he would try to flee its presence. It angered the boy to no end that he was too scared to imbibe the toxic liquid straight, but he had guessed his limit. In the back of the preteen’s mind, something screamed at him, _But will diluting it really make it weak enough?_

Clenching his teeth, Killua swiped the little bottle off the table. When he turned it upside down, the purple contents emptied itself slowly like a syrup, hissing as the concoction mixed with the carbonated beverage. The soda went flat immediately, which was to be expected, but then a different sound could be heard as the can began to take damage. _Shoot_ , his thoughts raced as he realized his mistake, _there must be something highly corrosive in the Cocktail_. The white-haired boy mentally kicked himself for not thinking about that before dumbly dumping it in.

Suddenly, a pair of arms draped themselves over Killua’s shoulders. Startled, he turned his head to the right to see Gon’s caramel brown eyes shining slyly in the moonlight. The younger of the pair was able to stabilize himself and the can he was holding, but this was by no means a good situation.

“Gon, get off me,” Killua commanded gruffly, shifting his shoulders in a meek attempt to make Gon let go. It didn’t work.

“How was it?”

“How was what?”

“My zetsu. I hid my presence really well, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry that I left the door open and woke you up.”

“Actually,” the black-haired boy grinned, showing his teeth, “I woke up while you were in the shower. Why were you taking one anyway? We took a bath together after dinner.”

“I-I just needed one,” stammered Killua, averting his gaze as the shredded, dirty clothes on the bathroom floor came to mind. He could feel the wall of the soda can becoming thinner with each passing moment.

“Ah, it must have been a cold shower, right?” Gon murmured as he pressed his cheek affectionately against the other’s neck.

“What?”

“Well, I guess it didn’t work because it still looks… excited.”

In Killua’s head, there were no thoughts for about two seconds. His best friend gave a bashful cough. Looking down at himself, the Zoldyck saw that he was indeed still very naked and nothing about his member had changed since before he had taken his shower. The can in his grasp began to feel like thin plastic.

“Gon, it’s not what you think,” was all that managed to come out of Killua’s mouth.

“Really?” came an innocent inquiry as the spiky-haired boy tried to think of how in the world his partner could become like that other than feeling aroused. At that moment, his grip loosened just a tad.

With lightning speed, Killua maneuvered out of the grasp and up onto the hotel table. Spinning around, he crouched in a ready position, one hand on the bottom of the soda can and the other on the side. It wouldn’t be long before the liquid was going to start leaking. He needed something made of glass, like what the Poison Cocktail had come in, but bigger. Hastily, the twelve-year-old in his birthday suit scanned the room, searching for something to take care of this time-sensitive problem. In the right corner, two clear cups sat on a tray resting atop the mini fridge. One of those would be perfect.

“An opening!” Gon cried out playfully as he saw the glint in Killua’s blue eyes. He shot out a hand, but the ex-assassin had already leaped into the air, touching down silently on the other side of the room where the cups were.

Quickly flipping one over in a panic, Killua set the soda can inside the glass right as it began to melt away. He watched as it collapsed in on itself before dissolving to become part of the Poison Cocktail he was going to drink later. After a sigh of relief, the younger boy turned to glare at his best friend who was grinning like a starstruck idiot at the acrobatics he had just witnessed.

“You. I’m in the middle of something important right now.”

“Let me do it too,” Gon chirped eagerly, eyeing the cup of strange purple liquid that the naked boy seemed to be protecting.

“No,” was the firm refusal. “You’ve never done it before, so I doubt my training would do any less than kill you.”

“Training?” the older boy’s face lit up at the word.

“Oi,” Killua snapped, “kill you. _Kill you_. Those are the important words!”

“If it’s training you’ve been doing,” Gon reasoned, unperturbed, “then why is that like that?” He pointed at Killua’s erection, which was making no progress in going down. The white-haired boy couldn’t hold it in any longer. With cheeks burning, he shook his head in embarrassment.

“Baka! J-just ignore it!”

“How can I ignore it? You’re naked, Killua! I can see everything!” Now they were both blushing and shouting at each other.

“Listen to me and just go back to sleep. It’s like… two in the morning!”

“Then let’s just sleep in. I want to do secret night training too!”

“Why are you so goddamn stubborn, Gon? Go to sleep!”

“No! Not until you show me your secret night training!”

“Don’t give it a name! It’s not called secret night training!”

“Secret night training! Secret night training!”

Red-faced and feeling frustrated at how annoyingly pushy Gon could be sometimes, Killua crossed his arms and looked away. The boy in the green pajama shorts and gray tank top puffed out his cheeks and began to pout. They stayed in a stalemate for almost a minute before Killua gave in.

“Argh!” the nude one yelled, dashing away from the mini fridge to bodyslam into his partner with as much force as his agitation could provide. The response was a laugh of delight as Gon took the brunt of the blow by tumbling into a roll. Standing again near the bathroom door, he raised his arms to block the next attack, which was a right hook. Locking eyes, the boys grinned like idiots as they let their childish passions heat up the impromptu sparring session.

This brilliant dance was dizzyingly fast for untrained eyes. Even though the seriousness of each blow being exchanged wasn’t enough to bruise, the two were equally trying to win this mock fight. Gon was light on his feet, weaving left and right as he prevented the ex-assassin’s jabs from landing. Killua was more on the offensive, arms chasing as he aimed for his best friend’s chest and neck.  

As they made their way around the room, the duo utilized everything. They were bouncing across the bed, using the singular desk chair as a shield, and creating a whole lot of noise throwing around the hairdryer. The moonlit battle went on for at least fifteen minutes, not enough for a hard sweat, but still very satisfying.

Gon’s footwork was pretty good for being the middle of the night. The low ceiling did keep him from jumping too high though, so he wasn’t able to function at full capacity. With a goofy grin, he chucked a pillow at his adversary’s head, thinking that if he could throw the other boy off balance, he’d be able to win. With a knowledgeable smirk, Killua evaded the cushion and sprang forward for the kill. He masterfully gave his spiky-haired roommate a two-handed shove to an open left shoulder.

“This is it!” the ex-assassin yelled in triumph as the other stumbled over the bottle cap that still lay on the ground at the foot of the bed.

The older preteen tripped and fell backward onto the blankets, his glimpse of the dark ceiling light interrupted by a pair of blue eyes. As his back sunk into the mound of rumpled sleeping materials, the dark-haired boy felt Killua’s lips on his. This kiss signaled that the mock fight was over and the one on top was victorious.

“Aaaw,” Gon groaned after the liplock ended, “I didn’t know something was on the floor there.”

“Baaaaka. You gotta be more attentive to your surroundings then,” the winner panted, knocking their warm foreheads together lightly before gazing forward to allow air into his lungs. A wave of pain passed through his body as well, causing him to scrunch his eyes closed. Maybe this hadn’t been his best idea.

“Yeah, next time I will.”

“It won’t help you beat me, though.”

“You don’t know. It might.”

It took a few minutes of quiet for the mood to change from adrenaline-pumping back to a middle-of-the-night calm. Killua kept Gon pinned to the bed as both boys recuperated from their sparring. But, since the older boy had been blessed with a faster recovery rate, it didn’t take long before Gon’s focus turned to a very pressing matter.

After Killua’s body had finally stopped feeling so bad, he opened his eyes to gaze down at the cutest expression he never could have imagined on his own. The boy beneath him was wearing a flustered half-smile paired with furrowed brows over brown eyes that seemed to be pleading for some sort of explanation. Unaware of the discomfort he was causing, Killua asked, “What’s up, Gon?”

“You know _what’s up_ ,” came a mumble, “Stop teasing me.”

“Teasing you?”

“Yeah… with that _thing_ of yours.”

“What thing?”

“Your…your p-penis is poking me.” Immediately after saying that, Gon timidly covered his face with his hands. It was so embarrassing that Killua had forced him to explain such a thing out loud! He squeaked as he felt the extremity currently digging into his inner thigh give a small twitch. Still at attention, the six-inch member definitely hadn’t been hindered by the mock battle at all. In fact, it seemed to be quivering at the ready for action of a different sort.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m like that.”

“You are. D-did you forget?”

“It wasn’t important during the fight, right?” Killua responded honestly with an apologetic grimace. Even though it was erect, his manhood didn’t feel as sensitive as it should have. _Ugh, maybe I should be worried_ , the ex-assassin reasoned, shutting his eyes again to mentally search through his mind-library of assassin knowledge. He thought up a list of poisons and drugs that could possibly have given him this problem. Could it be that? What about that one? It could be a side effect from that. Hmmm…

As the younger boy became focused on his mental research, Gon confirmed to himself that he was definitely being teased. After all, even though he had pointed out the problem, his partner still hadn’t moved the throbbing hard-on from its current position. The more Gon thought about it, the more stimulating it became. The way the slightly slimy head kept prodding his sensitive skin, as if urging him to crave it elsewhere, was too much for the black-haired boy to simply ignore. His brown eyes began to cloud over with lust as his mind filled with lewd delusions. He was certainly being turned into quite the little pervert since the pair started going out months ago.

Their relationship had officially started the day Killua had proposed they become a couple after an accident in the assassin’s room on the 200th floor of Heaven’s Arena. Gon had readily agreed since the feelings in his heart had also been teetering between deep friendship and genuine romantic interest. In private, he enjoyed being spoiled silly by his white-haired beloved’s persistent hugs, kisses, and lecherous acts to the point he was finding them quite commonplace when they were alone. Unfortunately, the older boy was still no good at initiating what he more and more frequently desired.

Gon couldn’t hold back a moan when he shifted his lower half and felt Killua’s erection slip up into his pajama bottoms. He blushed a bit, wondering how he was supposed to react to this new predicament. Firstly, his knees rubbed together in the unconscious bad habit he had developed, a way of shamelessly signifying he was becoming horny. A few moments later, Gon had pitched a cute tent in his shorts as his own crotch became excited. There was no return from this state other than sweet release.

“P-please,” Gon whimpered needily, putting his hands back at his sides, “don’t tease me like this…” When he shot what he considered a seductive sidelong glance up at his boyfriend, his brown eyes met with a face lost in thought about something else entirely. Was he not as important? Not wanting to be ignored, the older boy gave a whine full of longing from the back of his throat. The high pitch didn’t catch the white-haired boy’s attention either, even with enhanced assassin hearing!

Shocked, Gon wondered if maybe tonight Killua was testing him? This line of reasoning was plausible, given that the top of the relationship had taken a shower and not gotten dressed afterward. Leaving the room in a towel only to return completely naked fifteen minutes later was a bit odd, but all of Gon’s blood was rushing from his brain to his groin at this point. He was definitely being instructed by his lover to take the lead right now or else he wouldn’t get anything but a literal cock tease.

“Killua!”

“Huh?”

The ex-assassin’s concentration was shattered as he was flipped further onto the bed by a pair of lust-powered arms. Then, the surprised preteen was unable to stop his boyfriend from crawling on top of him. With a tantalizing rump so close to his face, Killua jolted when the felt a pair of soft lips kiss the tip of his dick. Before he could ask what the hell was happening, a moist tongue began to work on lubricating the shaft. For whatever reason, the spiky-haired idiot going to town on his cock. Not that it was a bad thing.

After a couple minutes of a mediocre blowjob, it dawned on Killua why he was suddenly being sexually assaulted. This was his reward for winning their mock fight: the rare act of a proactive Gon trying to seduce him. It was definitely failing, given his beloved’s current lack of sexual skills and desperate body language. And Killua hadn’t even been in the mood… despite what his nether region was suggesting. But, no matter how stupid, how selfish, or how needy the older boy was, Gon was Gon. Killua loved Gon for being Gon.

“Alright, alright,” Killua smirked, deciding to finally join in. His hand reached out to rub at the throbbing erection trapped in the damp green pajama bottoms. It seemed to have leaked quite a bit of precum, leaving a sizeable wet patch at the crotch. The white-haired boy gently slid a finger along the seam of the clothing, following it up and over Gon’s trembling butt to the back of the shorts. His fingers grabbed around the elastic waistband and pulled them down, letting the imprisoned willy stand free to the breeze. Skillfully, Killua maneuvered the pajama bottoms off his boyfriend entirely, tossing them to the floor with a flick of his wrist.

In the moonlight, Gon’s thick ass filled most of the ex-assassin’s vision. He kneaded the malleable buns with both hands, admiring it lovingly as he always did. It was quite a nice rear end, firm from all the training they had been doing, but expectedly supple because he was still young. Playfully spreading the cheeks, Killua smiled when he found the singular mole about an inch to the left of the inviting hole. He leaned up to kiss it, always enjoying the thought that he was probably the only one who knew it was hiding there. It made him feel closer to Gon in a way that couldn’t be matched.

The black-haired boy couldn’t stop the precum from dripping onto the Zoldyck’s bare chest as he got his lower half fondled. Moaning with pleasure, he shoved his rump closer to his lover’s face in the hopes of getting more intimate attention. Killua was indeed an expert at foreplay, but Gon wanted the main event as soon as possible. With a gasp of delight, he felt a cat-like tongue roughly push its way into his back entrance.

“Oh, it feels sho good~” the bottom of the relationship mumbled to the lubricated meat stick he held with eager hands. Gon’s mind was melting into a jumble of erotic thoughts as Killua made a mess of his pulsing hole. Soon, two fingers were pushed inside to prepare him for what was to come shortly. The feeling of being entered was so delightful that the older boy couldn’t help but move his hips to eagerly help the digits reach deeper. He let out a cry of pleasure when his prostate was located and pressed against. The stimulation was a bit too much and Gon’s inner walls clenched tightly around the fingers. “Ah, I’m- K-Killua!”

With that sudden cry, sticky love juices splattered onto Killua’s chest. It was warm and thick, slowly trickling down his abdomen. The younger boy gave an irritated sigh at the premature ejaculation his partner had reached. The puppy needed more training, that was for sure.

“Hey, not okay,” came a growl. Tugging on the other’s gray tank top, Killua requested that his boyfriend turn around and clean up the mess before it dripped onto the blankets.

Reluctantly, Gon did as he was instructed, running his tongue over his lover’s toned upper body as hastily as possible. He didn’t understand how Killua could enjoy the bitterness of semen as he nearly gagged at the strong taste. With pleading puppy eyes, he gazed up at the ex-assassin, hoping that consuming half of his own seed was enough. A hand tousled his spiky hair before shoving his nose into the remainder.

“I’m showwy…”

“Take your punishment. You gotta learn to give a better warning.”

“Forgive meeeee,” Gon whimpered as his face was used as a makeshift cleaning cloth until his boyfriend was satisfied. When he was finally allowed to lift his head, he was greeted by a sly and sexy smirk.

Killua sat up on his elbows, getting ready to watch the upcoming show. With a beckoning nod, he asked, “You know what you can do to apologize, right?”

The older boy blushed bright red in embarrassment. He understood exactly what he was being asked to do, but had only been able to do it twice before. Though it was difficult, the bottom of the relationship got the feeling that he’d end up with nothing if he didn’t try. With trembling fingers, Gon took a firm grasp of Killua’s pulsing rod. Positioning himself over it, the pride of the Zoldyck family pressed against his hungry hole. Taking a deep breath, he got started on nudging the tip into his back entrance.

Though Gon couldn’t wait to be filled, he was careful to pace himself. Slowly, he sat down on the rock hard penis his body was craving so much. It slid into his tight ass easily from all the prep, but since Gon had cum beforehand, his inner walls were more sensitive than they should have been. A string of semen steadily dribbled from his cock as the black-haired boy managed to fully sheath the six-inch member inside of himself. Panting in ecstasy from the exertion, he looked at his beloved for praise at the successful job.

“I love you, Gon,” came a voice filled with affection and approval.

“Hyah, I-I love you too, Killua,” the spiky-haired boy drooled, leaning down to give his life partner a sloppy kiss. He felt arms wrap around his head again before the dick inside him began to move. For some reason, it was so much stiffer and hotter than usual. But, that had it feeling all the better. Gon gasped sharply into the liplock as the ex-assassin began to thrust up into him at a pace that had his toes curling in pleasure. His moans floated through the hotel room and out the open window to the starry sky. The sweet noises spurred his lover to slip a tongue into the other boy’s mouth and start a hot makeout session. It wasn’t too long before Gon came another full load.

“What a horn dog I have,” Killua murmured into the kiss, “selfishly cumming twice before his master.”

“Ah, ahm showwy,” was a slurred reply as Gon shuddered, enjoying the orgasm while still riding the hot cock. Hoping to make Killua reach release as well, the older boy began to slam himself down to match the rhythm his partner had started. In no time at all, both boys were out of breath again, lost in their heated lovemaking.  

Killua could feel himself getting close. As usual, Gon’s tight insides were heavenly around his manhood. If he had the choice, he’d never want to pull out. Currently, the ex-assassin had his hands firmly gripping the older boy’s meaty hips as he rammed up into the inviting hole again and again. It was so great, he couldn’t last much longer.

“I-I’m gonna… cum soon,” Killua grunted, switching them into missionary so his dick could pound against Gon’s prostate. It made the black-haired boy arch his back and cry out sweetly with every strong stroke the younger provided. Gazing down at the teary brown eyes clouded with desire, he knew that they could probably cum together if he timed it right. The top of the relationship gave a last few deep thrusts before taking his dick out and pressing it flush against his lover’s. He gave a last, “Gon, I love you!” before they both spurted cum all over the older boy’s tank top.

Panting, the younger boy fell backward onto the bed. Oh, that had felt so good… but now he felt so bad. Killua gave a low groan as his head began to pulse painfully in time with his heartbeat. As his eyes scrunched closed, he felt the room begin to spin.  He lay there tiredly, taking deep breaths. Had something in the Poison Cocktail vapors been activated? The more likely possibility was that he had accidentally exerted himself past his limit.

Gon sat up with a content sigh, sitting cross-legged as he collected himself. He looked down at his semen-stained tank top and blushed, unable to tell whose splash of white was whose. But, even though he was embarrassed by it, he was also a bit proud. It was physical proof of his and Killua’s passionate love for each other. That didn’t mean the spiky-haired boy would ever want to lick it though.

His tongue out, Gon realized that, for all the drooling he’d been doing, his throat was quite parched. It wasn’t unusual for the duo to train and have sex in one day, but doing both in less than an hour had left him a thirsty puppy. Turning around to face the moonlit room, Gon searched for something to drink. The hotel probably had chilled water bottles available, but they would be overpriced. It was best to get a free glass of tap water from the bathroom. His brown eyes fell upon the two cups on top of the mini fridge. One was still flipped over, unused, but the other held the tantalizing purple liquid his beloved had been protecting earlier.

A sly smile crossed Gon’s face as he came up with what he thought was a great idea. The sparring had been fun, but that hadn’t been the true secret night training. Glancing behind him, the older boy saw that his boyfriend was currently recovering. The beautiful blues were closed and he was focusing on breathing deeply. This was probably the only chance Gon had to sneak a taste of that mysterious drink. Uncrossing his legs, he hummed softly as he slid off the bed. He kneeled down to retrieve his green shorts, putting them back on with some effort. Once they were in place, the dark-haired boy booked it over to the corner of the room with a giggle that alerted Killua that Gon was up to something.

Grimacing, the ex-assassin sat up and spun around on the bed as his eyes snapped open. The first thing he saw was the window in front of him, then the empty glass bottle and top of the soda can on the hotel table to the right. On the left side of the window, Gon was standing at the mini fridge, hand clasped around the cup filled with the soda-infused Poison Cocktail. Panicked, Killua leaped forward off the bed, ignoring his aching limbs and growing migraine. As he landed like a cat on the carpet below, his foot came down on that goddamn bottle cap, making him fall flat on his stomach with his arms out in front of him. As he struggled to get up, the white-haired boy’s mouth fell open in terror as Gon’s bright smile disappeared behind the rim of the glass.

“GON, NO!”

Given a window of opportunity, Gon speedily gulped down about half of the purple elixir before slamming the cup back down on the tray it came from. He froze in place immediately as he tried to process what had just been imbibed. Oh god, that had tasted disgusting! Without a distinct flavor, it could only be defined as… He didn’t have time to define it.

Bending forward, the older boy began choking, instinctively clutching at his constricting throat as he tried to cough out the beverage he had swallowed. The purple syrup began to drip out but was overtaken by vomit as Gon’s body rejected what was trying to enter. Heart beating fast and breaths becoming shallow gasps, he began scratching his neck as it burned from the inside. Unable to stand any longer, his legs crumpled and his head banged against the mini fridge.

As gravity slid Gon down to the floor, his cheeks paled and his face froze in a look of confused shock. A pink froth began pouring from lips and tears streamed out of wide-open eyes that could no longer see. Before his head hit the floor, Gon had lost consciousness. But, the horrors were not over.

Killua knew that his lungs were screaming for help hysterically, but his ears could only hear the painful thoughts in his head. _Gon! Gon! No! Not Gon! Anyone but Gon! Gon!_ Due to waning strength, the younger boy was unable to make his own body function correctly. But, by any means, he needed to get over to Gon. The white-haired boy clawed his way forward, watching as the most important person in his life began to convulse on the soiled carpet. That wasn’t a good sign at all. In a state of desperation, Killua willed himself to go faster, to make it to his lover’s side before the inevitable happened. Right as his fingertips touched Gon’s skin, which was now covered in a cold sweat, the body suddenly became rigid as it went into shock.

Though he didn’t hear the door burst open, Killua was able to register the lights turning on. Help had arrived, but was it too late? Momentarily blinded, the white-haired boy rested his ear against his beloved’s chest and tried to listen for a heartbeat. Unfortunately, all he could hear were his own thoughts as they continued to fill his throbbing head. He shouldn’t have let Gon distract him from something so important. He shouldn’t have mixed the soda and the Poison Cocktail together without drinking it immediately. He shouldn’t have stopped his assassin training. This all could have been avoided if he hadn’t been so full of himself. A cacophony of voices was shouting these things at him harshly from the back of his mind, but then they all abruptly stopped. As Killua blacked out, he heard his own voice chillingly whisper, _“You’ll never escape your assassin roots.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this dramatic KilluGon fanfic! Though it's mainly about Killua, Gon still plays an important role in the story. For this first chapter, it was hard not to make the lemon overshadow the plot, but after six sex scene revisions, I got it to a point that I'm content with~ 
> 
> Please leave kudos, comment, or write your thoughts on this story. I'm really interested to hear what people felt during the "pivotal moments".


End file.
